We Were In Love
by Yamashita Emi
Summary: Cinta membuat kita melihat tanpa mata, mendengar tanpa telinga, berbicara tanpa kata, yang ada hanya hati dan rasa. dan Kita selalu punya banyak pilihan untuk hidup, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan untuk mati. RnR please? :D


**Haaallooo minna- san akuu dataaangg~ XD ada ide fict lewat nihh :D aku sebagai author mencoba menyalurkan ideku ini *halah* semoga kalian sukaaaa :D jangan lupa di review yuaaaaa! XD **

We were in love © Daevipiaa Chimamoto

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

'Kau tau? Cinta membuat kita melihat tanpa mata, mendengar tanpa telinga, berbicara tanpa kata, yang ada hanya hati dan rasa. Dan apa kau juga tau? Kita selalu punya banyak pilihan untuk hidup, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan untuk mati…'

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Sasukkeee!" panggil seorang wanita berambut pink dengan mata emerald indah yang biasa dipanggil Sakura. Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. DULU Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran, mereka bisa dibilang pasangan yang perfect. Sasuke menarik, tampan, dan pintar. Sakura cantik, berbakat, dan juga pintar dalam bidang kesehatan, benar- benar pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi itu dulu… sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas. Walaupun begitu Sakura tetap mencintainya dan berusaha mencari tahu apa sebab Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya.

"Sasuke nanti kita pulang bersama, ya? Aku akan menunggumu disini" pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan hanya dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Setelah mendengar itu Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang kelasnya.

- XII IPA 1 -

"Hei Sakuraa!" panggil wanita berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya yang sedang asik membaca.

"Ada apa Ino? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?" Jawab Sakura kepada sahabatnya Ino. Ino memang selalu mengganggu Sakura tiap saat. Tapi walaupun begitu Sakura tetap menyayangi Ino sebagai sahabat dan kakaknya.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil obat ayahku.." Sakura hanya melirik Ino yang sedang bercerita dan kembali menatap bukunya. "lalu, aku melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang pemeriksaan. Saat aku…"

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dirumah sakit Ino? Apa dia sakit?" potong Sakura saat Ino belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ino hanya menatap heran kepada sahabatnya, 'kalau soal Sasuke dia pasti peduli'.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu.." Ino mulai bersiap beercerita lagi dan kali ini Sakura memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Setelah aku melihatnya aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan ingin bertanya apa yang dia lakukan disini. Saat aku bertanya Sasuke hanya berkata 'jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kau pernah melihatku disini, mengerti?' setelah berkata seperti itu dia meninggalkanku" apa yang diceritakan Ino membuat Sakura berfikir 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Sakura? Bagaimana ceritaku?"

"Hei Sakuraaa!" lamunan Sakura hilang saat mendengar teriakan sahabatnya. "Ah! Maaf Ino aku sedang melamun tadi. Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah bingung dan Ino hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Huh kau ini. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa ia ada dirumah sakit?" Tanya Ino dengan serius.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ino. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, aku kira semuanya baik- baik saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak sebaik yang kukira" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Sakura berniat menanyakan hal ini kepda Sasuke nanti saat sepulang sekolah, namun Sakura takut. Sangat takut..

.

.

.

"Ah! Sasuke sudah datang. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Sakura tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn" sejak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura berakhir Sasuke jadi jarang berbicara dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya bicara seperlunya. Bahkan jika ditanya hanya dijawab 'hn' menurut Sakura itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" akhirnya Sakura bertanya setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Hn? Apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan malas tapi dengan nada 'sedikit' penasaran.

"Ino bilang kemarin ia melihatmu di rumah sakit.." sejenak Sakura diam untuk menghela nafas sambil melirik ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatannya agak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Siapa yang sedang sakit Sasuke? Kau?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura hanya diam tanpa kata. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti mengetahuinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau Sakura tahu tentang dirinya yang sekarang. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura hanya berkata "Baiklah jika tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, aku mengerti". Dalam setengah perjalanan pulang, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sama- sama tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah Sakura libur dan ia berniat untuk pergi ke taman tempat ia dan Sasuke biasa bersama dulu. Sakura sudah dalam perjalanan menuju taman tersebut. Sakura sangat menyukai saat pagi hari seperti ini, udara segar, burung berkicau, dan melihat orang yang berlalu- lalang menjalani aktivitasnya. Bagi Sakura pemandangan ini sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura hampir sampai ketempat dimana biasanya ia bermain ke taman ini. Namun Sakura sangat terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk menikmati angin yang bertiup. Karena berniat tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Sasuke dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Lama Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Sampai tiba- tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tak lama setelah Sasuke meminum apa yang ia keluarkan dari tabung tersebut ia pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat itu dari kejauhan hanya terdiam terkejut. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. 'apa yang Sasuke minum tadi? Apa itu obat? Tapi Sasuke sakit apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau apapun?' sekelebat pertanyaan ada dipikiran Sakura. Sakura sangat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, sangat bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian Sakura melihat Sasuke ditaman, tingkah Sakura sangat aneh. Sakura tidak seceria biasanya, ia terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke pun Sakura tidak berbicara. Hal ini membuat Sasuke berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dengan nada biasanya. Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau jadi murung begini? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius sambil melirik Sakura yang tiba- tiba ekspresinya berubah.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedikit lelah belakangan ini Sasuke, tidak apa- apa." jawab Sakura dengan takut. Takut kalau Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia sedang berbohong sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh begini Sakura, sungguh, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu.." mendengar perkataan tersebut Sakura sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka Sasuke masih peduli kepadanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih atau apapun itu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu selama aku ada disisimu. Yang aku takutkan adalah.." Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke dengan serius sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah diujung matanya. "Saat aku sudah tidak ada disisimu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Kata- kata terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sakura merasa sedih, senang, kecewa, semuanya dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sakura merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Sangat buruk. Sangat menakutkan.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sakura tidak dapat belajar dengan serius. Pikirannya terbang memikirkan perkataan Sasuke kemarin dan memikirkan Sasuke yang tadi pagi tidak berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Saat istirahat pun Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke, Sakura benar- benar bingung dengan semua ini.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Haah haah" Sakura yang sedang duduk didepan kelas kaget dengan teriakan sahabatnya itu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa harus berlari?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyuruh Ino duduk disebelahnya, dan Ino mulai mengatur nafasnya untuk memulai cerita.

"Sakura! Apa kau tau? Sasuke masuk rumah sakit semalam. Ia belum sadar dari semalam, aku dengar… Hey Sakura!" belum selesai Ino berbicara Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Ino tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya tersebut. Sementara Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sakura takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, Sakura takut ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Sakura takut kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Sakura sampai di ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur dengan wajahnya yang teduh. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter kepadanya. 'Sasuke terkena penyakit Leukimia Akut. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke sadar untuk melakukan pengobatan selanjutnya'.

Apa yang ditakutkan Sakura terjadi. Sekarang Sakura tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, kemungkinan terburuk mulai membayangi pikiran Sakura, yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang hanya menangis.

"Maaf, apa anda keluarga Sasuke? Sasuke sudah siuman." perkataan dari suster tersebut membuat Sakura menyeka air matanya dan langsung masuk keruangan Sasuke. Saat Sakura masuk keruangan tersebut ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, melihat Sasuke yang sadar dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura kaku.

"Sasuke? sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekati ranjang Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada lemah dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Setelah menjawab panggilan Sasuke, mata Sakura mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke yang menujuk ke salah satu meja yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut.

"buka laci pertama dan ambil apa yang ada didalamnya." pinta Sasuke kepada Sakura. Tanpa berfikir Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati meja tersebut, membuka laci pertama, dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang ada disana. Saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin menanyakan apa isinya Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura segera memanggil dokter dan kemungkinan terburuk pun terjadi….

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Di pemakaman Sasuke. tepat disaat orang- orang melihat festival Ohanami, Sakura terdiam melihat batu nisan didepannya sambil menggenggam amplop yang berisikan surat dari Sasuke.

**Dear Sakura**

**Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak bersamamu, sesuatu telah terjadi padaku dan maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Tapi ingatlah Sakura, aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Kau tau Sakura? Cinta membuat ku melihat tanpa mata, mendengar tanpa telinga, dan berbicara tanpa kata, yang ada hanya hati dan rasa. Dan apa kau juga tau Sakura? Kita selalu punya pilihan untuk hidup, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan untuk mati. Teruslah jalani hidupmu Sakura. Tetaplah menjadi Sakura yang indah, yang berkembang saat musim semi. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. **

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Setelah membaca surat terakhir Sasuke, Sakura mengerti mengapa dulu Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya tanpa alasan, walaupun begitu sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya, tidak pernah melupakannya, dan tidak pernah mengabaikannya.

"Aku akan terus hidup menjadi Sakura yang kau mau Sasuke. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura meletakkan surat tersebut disamping nisan Sasuke dan mulai melangkah pergi dari pemakaman tersebut. Sakura akan memulai kehidupan barunya, seperti Sakura yang berkembang dimusim semi ini..

**OWARI!**

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa:D maaf kalau idenya ngaco-_- ini hanya sepintas lewat dipikiranku. Gomen kalau banyak typo dan lain- lain :D ohya kalau ada yang belum tau, Festival Ohanami itu festival melihat berkembangnya bunga Sakura di Jepang, saat musim semi tentunya, bunga sakura hanya berkembang seminggu saja ^^. Untuk Leukimia, penyakit ini punya 2 perjalanan alamiah yaitu akut dan kronis, buat lengkapnya search sendiri yaaaa XD **

**Okeeee akhir kata…. KLIK REVIEW DIBAWAH INI YAA! ARIGATOU :D **


End file.
